La Première
by Maya Holmes
Summary: Roxy Morton a toujours été la première. Et elle compte bien le rester. {Participation au Challenge d'Octobre du Collectif NoName}


**Note :** Hello ! Voilà ma participation au challenge du mois d'octobre du Collectif NoName proposé par SomeCoolName qui demandait de la femme, de la Femme et toujours de la FEMME. Déjà, Some pour ce challenge qui envoie des ovaires ! Et puis merci pour... tout en fait.

 _\- Quelles sont les femmes qui vous inspire ? -_  
Vaste question. Jacqueline de Romilly d'abord qui est la première femme académicienne, la première femme à avoir enseigné au Collège de France, la plus grande des helléniste, LA première des inspirations pour moi. Viennent ensuite Jane Austen pour ses romans où l'on sent le féminisme avant l'heure, Simone Weil et Angela Davis pour leurs combats.

 **Bêta :** SomeCoolName, ma partner in crime forever *coeur d'amour*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _"Rappelle moi pourquoi c'est moi qui porte le costume de pingouin."_

"Parce que la robe en dentelle te moulait un peu trop, Eggsy chéri."

Roxanne prend une gorgée de son champagne - toujours un Canard Duchêne, on ne change pas - et sourit. Les bulles lui chatouillent le palais, ses yeux scannent la foule. Elle voit son coéquipier passer au loin, dans son habit de serveur, son noeud papillon étriqué lui donnant une allure étrange. Si Roxy a pris l'habitude de voir Eggsy habillé comme un gentleman, le costume trois pièces seyant fort bien à son meilleur ami, elle le préfère en tenue de ville, sa casquette vissée sur la tête, légèrement en arrière, et avec une veste de sport sur un jean qui dévoile l'élastique de son boxer. Ainsi, il paraît normal et lui rappelle le jeune homme qui l'a abordé lors de sa première venue chez Kingsman, le seul qui a su voir qui elle est vraiment. Un vrai coup de foudre amical,. Elle regarde Eggsy s'immiscer entre deux femmes qui ont dû sortir tous leurs bijoux du coffre pour cette soirée et qui se servent en petits fours sans prêter attention à l'espion.

 _"Ce serait tellement simple de leur chopper leurs diamants."_

"Tu ne fais plus ça, tu te souviens ?" soupire Roxy. Heureusement qu'ils sont seuls à pouvoir entendre leur communication.

" _Je faisais qu'énoncer un fait. T'inquiète !_ "

Eggsy sourit et une de ces dames lui rend son sourire en rougissant. Elle prend un toast avec élégance puis se retourne vers son cercle.

" _Je sais pas comment elles font pour bouffer ça. Ca schlingue ce truc._ "

"Le caviar sent la marée, ça ne pue pas. Tu exagères."

" _Dit la meuf qui est en train de boire un verre alors que je me trimballe des oeufs de poissons moisis._ "

"Ne critique pas, tu n'as jamais voulu goûter."

" _Je préférerais mourir. Vous n'y arriverez jamais._ "

"Eggsy, concentration."

" _Ouep patron._ "

Ce soir, elle dirige sa première mission depuis qu'elle a obtenu la place de Lancelot : échouer n'est donc pas une option. Son premier acte en tant qu'agent Kingsman gradé a été de recruter Eggsy dans son équipe. Il était hors de question que le jeune homme soit muté à l'autre bout de la planète. Elle sait très bien qu'Harry ne l'aurait jamais autorisé (surtout vu le rapprochement opéré entre ces deux-là) mais elle apprécie vraiment avoir pu le faire seule. Eggsy a été tellement reconnaissant qu'il a accepté de remplir les comptes rendus de leurs cinq prochaines missions. Ca tombe bien, elle déteste ça.

Merlin a été très clair sur l'importance de cette mission lors de la réunion de préparation en présence de tous les agents gradés. Pendant que son instructeur expliquait les tenants et aboutissants de l'affaire, Eggsy lui avait fait remarquer une chose discrètement, à l'oreille : elle est la seule femme à avoir sa place autour de la table ronde. La première d'ailleurs. Elle avait regardé chaque personne présente et, effectivement, elle était la seule. Elle s'est sentie fière et a serré la main de son partenaire : elle ferait tout pour ne pas être la dernière.

Elle pose délicatement son coude sur le bar et se tourne vers la salle. Sa pochette en cuir noir où deux C se croisent pend négligemment de son épaule. Elle la ramène contre elle, vérifiant d'un geste subtil que son arme - un K à la poignée en corne taillé pour sa main - est bien à l'intérieur. Elle sent également l'holster autour de sa cuisse droite qui contient le Glock qu'elle n'a pas pu rendre à la fin de sa formation et le couteau entre ses omoplates offert par Perceval, le tout recouvert de sa robe noire. C'est exaltant, étrangement, d'être armée et de se sentir sexy. Tous les regards sont sur elle, admirant sûrement la petite créature blonde et fragile qu'elle semble être alors qu'elle sait que c'est elle la plus puissante, la plus forte de toute la salle. Seul Eggsy pourrait rivaliser lors d'un combat mais elle le gagnerait finalement. Elle gagne toujours.

Elle remarque la cible qui récupère un toast de caviar sur le plateau de son partenaire qui conserve un air de serveur blasé. Georges Jasseron est un homme d'affaire tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire en apparence, comme on en trouve des dizaines lors de ces soirées mondaines. Roxy se surprend à penser qu'il n'aurait pas fait tâche lors des réunions guindées organisées pour les actionnaires de l'entreprise de sa famille auxquelles elle a dû participer enfant. Les lèvres de la jeune femme se pincent. Si Elizabeth Morton savait où se trouve sa fille en cet instant et dans quel but, elle avalerait son Bloody Mary cul sec et désapprouverait d'un petit mouvement de tête hautement étudié.

Roxanne déteste mentir à sa mère sur son métier, sur ses soirées, sur sa vie en général mais elle déteste encore plus les projets d'avenir qu'avaient ses parents pour elle. Avant d'être sélectionnée par Perceval pour l'entraînement de Kingsman, elle avait déjà fait sa "crise existentielle", comme l'appelle si bien Mrs Morton, et avait rejoint la faculté de Cambridge et le programme de génie informatique. Pas de droit ni de finance ou aucune autre de ces matières jugées respectables par ses parents, Roxanne a choisi ce qu'elle aime. Elle se débrouille aussi bien que Merlin face à un ordinateur peut-être même mieux. Le fait qu'elle sache tirer au pistolet depuis ses 6 ans et qu'elle maîtrise le Viet vo dao à un niveau olympique (lorsqu'on a passé trois heures à sourire à tout ce que la haute société britannique fait de prétendants, c'est un bon moyen d'évacuer) n'ont été que des petits plus pour qu'elle puisse intégrer l'agence intergouvernementale.

Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle a pour elle, Roxane ne veut pas être sa mère. Elle a essayé longtemps mais elle aime son indépendance, mener sa vie comme elle l'entend et ne rendre de compte qu'à la Reine, Arthur et elle-même. Devenir la femme de serait la pire des choses, exister uniquement à travers les yeux d'un homme. Elle rêve d'un homme qui serait son égal et qui l'aimerait pour son intelligence avant son physique. Roxy sait qu'elle est belle, elle adore se voir dans un miroir et prendre soin d'elle mais elle n'est pas que ça, elle ne l'a jamais été. Et au lieu de se cacher, elle a fait de son apparence un atout, une force. C'est grâce à ça qu'elle aura le lieu de la prochaine vente d'armes de Jasseron ce soir. Le pauvre n'a aucune chance. Elle voit Eggsy se rapprocher d'elle avec son plateau afin de le recharger auprès du barman.

"Il vient de s'installer dans l'alcôve de la seconde salle."

"J'ai vu."

Eggsy lui fait un clin d'oeil discret et entrelace ses doigts rapidement.

"Ca va le faire, Rox'. C'est toi la meilleure de toute façon."

"Il pourrait faire le difficile." rétorque la jeune femme derrière sa coupe de champagne.

"Arrête ! Faudrait qu'il ait aucun goût. Personne ne te résiste et encore moins habillée comme ça."

Il la déshabille du regard avec fierté et Roxy sourit. Leur numéro de drague totalement assumé leur a été bien utile. Pour Eggsy, cela lui a permis de garder son attirance puis sa relation pour Harry secrète alors que Roxy a pu ainsi faire fuir tous les relous (Seigneur, elle commence à parler comme lui) au loin. Elle se souvient d'une soirée où Eggsy est resté collé à elle à danser de façon langoureuse rendant jaloux les femmes comme les hommes - et surtout Charly pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous les deux. Elle secoue ses boucles blondes et bat des cils de façon séduisante alors qu'Eggsy regarde son plateau se reremplir. Elle sent une main carresser sa cuisse et remonter légèrement le tissu soyeux jusqu'à son holster.

"Sinon tu sors ton Glock, tu lui plantes entre les deux yeux et il te dira tout." dit Eggsy en haussant les épaules, l'air insolent.

Roxane se retient de rire et termine son verre. "Retourne au travail et tiens-toi prêt."

"Bien patron."

Elle le regarde s'immiscer à nouveau dans la foule et se diriger droit vers l'alcôve. Eggsy en place, à quelques mètres de l'alcôve, Roxy dépose gracieusement sa flutte de champagne sur le bar, sourit au barman qui la salue d'un signe de tête. Elle prend une longue respiration et avance.


End file.
